Dennis Chan
Dennis Lawrence Chan 'is Coop's 10-year old Asian-Canadian best friend and the main deuteragonist of the series. They used to hang out and defeat Kat together and his one of Coop's neighbors. His father's name is Henry. He lives with his high-tech family and lots of future technology. Aliases *'Bashful Budgie by Coop in Bootsville's Most Wanted (alliterative code name) *'Denise, in 'Turn The Other Cheeks due to suit label. Dr. K also calls him this in The Kat Went Back Part 1. *'Douglas' then Darren (spelled Darrin in CC) in Fangs for the Memories due to Coop's damaged memory *'Thundercloud' in Hair Brains as the code name Abilities *He can whistle *He seems to be smarter than Coop, especially in scientific fields *Able to eat cat food and use a litter box to better know the enemy (When Bad Dogs Go Big) *'Pulling strength': During the balloon journey in Birthday Bashed he is able to support his entire body weight (plus 6 helmets, for a time) dangling 1-armed holding the left ankle of Lorne with his right hand, for several seconds on-screen. It is possible he switched hands off-screen to save endurance between when they leave the bowling alley and when Dennis kicks Kat off a mountain. **In The Kat Went Back Part 1 he is able to swing a shovel hard enough that the metal head is indented into the shape of Coop's head upon hitting him, although Dennis was aiming for Kat. Naturally, Coop was fine. *'Pressing strength': he is strong enough to support Coop's weight with his upper body for over 15 seconds (and even walk while doing so, though he begins to wobble) in Turn The Other Cheeks when Coop sits on his head (Dennis holds his legs) to converse with Lorne and Harl who are standing on stools. Even when straight his arm length is less than the height of his head. **His head is similarly strong enough to support much of Coop's weight in The Incredible Shrinking Coop when giving him a boost to climb. Age He and Coop are described as "two 10-year olds" in a season 1 episode and celebrate birthdays in season 2. Episode Appearances Season 1 # Night Of The Zombie Kat # Trespassers Will Be Persecuted # Do Not Fort Sake Me # Cookie D'Uh # Nip/Duck # Search and De-Toy # Class Act # Hypnokat # The Allergy # Just Me and Glue (non-speaking cameo) # You'll Be Show Sorry # How the Test Was Won # I'm okay, You're a Kat # Dial "B" For Babysitter # The Grass is Always Meaner # Happy Campers # U.F. Float # Play N'Ice # House of Scream # Planter's Warp # Curse of Tutankitty's Tomb # Pet Peeved (non-speaking cameo) # Don't Give Me No Static # Storm Drained # Teed Off # Something Fishy In Owl Lake # Dire Education # Crouching Cooper Hidden Kat # Tom-Kat Foolery # In Dog We Trust # Catch My Drift # Suddenly Last Summer # The Kitty Vanishes # Capture The Kat # Outer Space Chase # Buzz Off # Bend It Like Burtonburger # Stall That Jazz # Beware The Were-Coop # Trick or Threat # Hack Kattack # It's A Rocket, Man # Kid Vs Kat Vs Christmas Part 1 # Kid Vs Kat Vs Christmas Part 2 Season 2 # Something About Fiona # Tickled Pink # Flea Brains # Menace the Dennis # Cheeks of Evil # Reap it and Weep # Blasteriod Blues # Rat a Phoey # Trash Talking # Over the Radar # Nuff' Said # Rhymes With Coop # Bringin' the Heat # The Three Aarghs # Kat to the Future Part 1 # Kat to the Future Part 2 # Down the Drain # 9 to 5 to Oblivion # When Bad Dogs Go Big # The Bottyguard # Rebel With a Claw # Swap Wrecked # Never Cry Sheep # Kickin' Butler # Keep On Rockin # It's In The Bag # King of the Pipsqueaks # Down the Creek # Turn the Other Cheeks # Birthday Bashed # Board Kat # The Treasure of Sierra Munson # Fangs for the Memories # Drive-In Me Crazy # Hair Brains # Hot Dog Day # Amazing Feet of Strength # Me Coop, You Kat # You Scream, I Scream # Good Luck Harm # Bootsville Most Wanted # Kat of Diamonds # Coop D'Etat # The Incredible Shrinking Coop # Who's Haunting Who? # It's All In Your Head # The Kat Went Back Part 1 # The Kat Went Back Part 2 Appearance Dennis has black hair and black eyes but unlike his father, he does not have an Asian accent. His hair has a tuft at the back similar to Coop but is less tall and voluminous, resulting in him appearing shorter. Based on the shape of their skulls, he may actually be taller than Coop if the hair is taken out of the equation. He comments in The Incredible Shrinking Coop that he is "already the smallest kid in gym class" Each hand has 1 thumb plus 3 fingers. Mutations *in Kat to the Future his altered-timeline self grows a 4th finger on one hand, which upsets him. *in Hair Brains, he has a flashback to "last time" Kat spread an alien illness. Dennis is shown growing a pair of antlers seconds after Kat sneezes purple goop on his head. Etymology *His last name may be Chan, source needed. *Dennis sadly laments that his middle name is Lawrence in Swap Wrecked after Lorne and Harley reveal theirs as Carnage and Doomsday *13 February 2011 Rob Boutilier said that in the scripts, Dennis' last name was Lu, based on animation director Denny Lu, but that that surname was not legally cleared for broadcast so Dennis had no last name at that point. **This is probably why Henry had the initials HL on his suit in season 1. *In Turn The Other Cheeks when returning from Space Voyager Camp when Coop is glad they get to keep their jumpsuits (which were earlier mentioned to have their names on them) Dennis pulls on his left sleeve to inspect s white tag on the upper arm and complains "too bad mine says, Denise". Coop's tag was on his right arm. Personality In the "missions" against Kat, Dennis usually comes up with the plans to defeat him, or else they just use the "Smash and Destroy" tactic. In the last episode of Kid vs Kat, his memory is not lost. *In his spare time (which episode?) he enters a secret room of his research room where the rare cases that have happened long ago. *In some episodes (which?) Dennis can show both ingenious and at the same time naive. *He's a fan of the series called "Captain Blasteroid", like Coop. *In Good Luck Harm he says he doesn't like potatoes. Relationships Coop Dennis and Coop's birthdays are one day away from each other and they always wish for the same presents. They have been friends since preschool, Dennis is the only one who believes Coop about Kat, but he also believed Coop in preschool when Coop said that pigeons flew in threw the window and drank all of Dennis's chocolate milk while he was going to the bathroom. Kat In Beware The Were-Coop Dennis is looking in a monster book and says that Kat could not be a mummy-cat (though he does not specify why he thinks that) but that he could be a vampire-cat since he has fangs. Coop chides that the previous week, Dennis thought he was a leprechaun-cat. Dennis defensively maintains that it was a reasonable theory. After Coop walks off, Dennis wonders aloud to himself if Kat might be a hydra-cat. He temporarily dismisses this, saying Kat only has 1 head, but then questions this assumption. When Coop says Kat is drawing power from the moon, he then declares Kat must be a were-cat. In later episodes Dennis appears to agree with Coop about Kat being an alien. Estelle A girl named Estelle fell in love with Dennis in Kat of Diamonds. Dennis is aware of her feelings but doesn't feel the same way about her. Phoebe In Birthday Bashed, when Phoebe wanted Coop's attention, she ends up drawing Dennis' attention. This might be because Dennis has a little crush on Phoebe. Galleries by episode Quotes * "What now, Smarticus?" * "Finally, you see the beauty of a well thought-out plan! Not that I have one..." * "Here we go again..." Trivia *He is the 2nd shown to find out that Kat is an alien, after Coop and before Fiona. *In the title sequence, he is squirt with a hose by Coop. *He has been absent in Let The Games Begin, Me-Oh Me-Oh Meow, Flu The Coop, One Big Happy Family, Fishy Frisky Business, Fat Kat, Kat Whisperer, Under Destruction, Hit the Road, You Kat See Me, Mind Games, and Strange Kat on a Train. ** He was also absent in Just Me and Glue and Pet Peeved, however, those are just quick non-speaking cameo appearances. *His father and Coop's father argue a lot. *Dennis is known to be Coop's accomplice on Kat Nebula since he helps Coop to stop Kat's plans to take over the Earth. * Presumably, Dennis had a birthday like Coop, as seen in the episode "Birthday Bashed", as their birthdays are only a day apart, on the other hand, the series does not emphasize the maturation of the characters. * For now, he's the only one who have never lost his memory neither one time. * He and Coop take after their fathers. * He and Coop are the only ones left that remember Mr. Kat is an alien after Kat erased the memories of Harley, Lorne, Fiona, and Millie. He dressed feminine: #Once when Kat dressed him like Millie. ("Tickled Pink"). #Dressed like a Hawaiian girl. ("Cheeks Of Evil") with Coop #Like a blonde girl in a suit with a shepherd. ("Tickled Pink"). #Dressed as a cheerleader. ("Trash Talking") #Painted nails #Fixed hair Other media *In The Grass Is Always Meaner he calls Mrs. Munson a "dragon lady" but his VA would go on to voice a dragon named Spike in "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" *The friendship between Coop Burtonburger and Dennis Chan is similar to that of Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten from The Simpsons. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Burtonburgers Category:Friend of Millie Category:Enemy of Kat Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Friend of Coop Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Enemy of Old Lady Munson Category:People Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Enemy of Mr kitten Category:Enemy of Tuttankitty Category:Males Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Kid vs Kat Category:Kat Category:Coop Category:Dennis Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Enemy of Harley Category:Enemy of Lorne Category:Heroes Category:Friend of Harley Category:Friend of Burt Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of Lorne Category:Cat Category:Enemy of Buck Diamond